Magia de Natal
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Hermione está confusa, cheia de sentimentos... Será que agora com o Natal tudo poderá se resolver?Será que ela poderá ver seus sentimentos por Rony e finalmente, se declarar?Onefic.HermioneRonald.


**Magia de Natal**

Palavras... Seriam suficientes para descrever tudo que estou sentindo nesse momento?Eu acho que não.Mesmo que eu negue... Algo me diz que sou tola, demais.E mesmo que eu finja... Eu coro quando seus olhos me observam um pouco a mais do que eu estou acostumada.

Parece um enorme peso sobre mim, esses seus olhares.Esse olhar que me deixa encabulada.O pior é ver que você nem percebe.Não percebe o feito que isso exerce sobre mim.Eu me sinto tão fraca, tão frágil... Quando você não está por perto.

Fecho os olhos.Pensando que quando os abri, você estará ali na minha frente.Que aparatará e tudo irá se resolver.Mas, eu sei que as coisas não são assim... Merlim... Por que eu sou tão tola?

-Mione, esse ano você vai ficar aqui?-perguntou Harry.-Mione?Terra chamando Mione!-ele exclamou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

-Desculpe.-dei um sorriso amarelo.-Sim, sim.No Natal, não?Eu vou.

-Acho que todos nós vamos... A coisa está complicada.-disse Rony, eu o encarei e bem, corei.Ainda bem que ninguém percebeu.

Sou uma burra, isso sim.

Sim, tudo estava complicando... Aos poucos, a guerra estava começando.E isso não era bom.Tudo estava fervendo e logo, tudo ia explodir.Ninguém tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

-Vai ser divertido.-disse Rony.

-Sim!-exclamou Harry.

-É...-eu disse pensativa.

-Olá!-era Gina que havia se sentado junto conosco.Eu a olhei de relance.

-Olá.-disseram Harry e Roni juntos.

-Oi...-eu falei logo atrás.

Pude sentir os olhares dos três sobre mim.

-Bem, -levantei repentinamente.-Vou fazer gorros para os elfos.-e fui pro meu quarto.

Sentei na cama e comecei a tricotar gorros - quer dizer, enfeiticei as agulhas.De repente, a porta se abriu... Era Gina.

-O que você tem?-ela indagou logo.

-Nada...

-Está estranha demais.

-Não...

-Não?

-Não.

-Sei...-ela suspirou se jogando na minha cama e fazendo alguns novelos caírem no chão.-Desculpe.-ela se levantou e começou a recolhê-los.

-Eu não sei.-desabafei.Sabia e sei que sempre posso contar com a Weasley.

Ela me encarou.

-Eu não entendo.São tantos sentimentos que me sufocam.

Ela colocou os novelos sobre a cama e me abraçou.-Acho que a Granger está apaixonada.-ela brincou.

Eu não respondi.Preferi o silêncio...

Minha alma... Ela chora.Ela dói.Ela me espanta.Ela se rasga... Esses sentimentos em meu coração me fazem mal.Eu acho.

-Não...-eu neguei.Eu tinha que negar.-Não estou.

Gina me encarou séria por alguns segundos.-Bem, eu já vou.-colocou a mão sobre meu ombro.-Pense com calma.

Pensar com calma?Eu não conseguia me imaginar gostando seriamente de alguém.Estava na reta final, logo a guerra começaria... E tudo ia explodir.Ter algo com alguém nessa fase era pedir por sofrimento.

Por medo.

Temer que essa pessoa sofra.Que possa perder essa pessoa.

De repente, em minha mente, se formou um rosto.Não era o mais belo, nem mais inteligente e nem o mais popular.Ele com um sorriso sem jeito, seus olhos verdes e suas bochechas com sardas.Os cabelos de fogo...

-Ah!Idiota!-me xinguei o tirando da mente.-Não posso fazer isso.

Mas... Ah, que seja!Voltei minha atenção aos gorros dos elfos.

Finalmente, a véspera de Natal a maioria dos alunos ia passar o Natal com suas famílias, apesar de que, esse ano havia uma quantidade maior de pessoas; não havia festa no Natal.

Eu e os Weasley, Gina e Rony e Harry estávamos tomando nosso café.

-Ah-há!Vamos levar guloseimas para o salão e fazer a festa.-disse Rony sorrindo e logo depois, enfiando dois pedaços imensos de um bolo de cenoura na boca.

-Tenha modos Rony.-eu disse, porém, quando o encarei abaixei a cabeça e comecei a observar o bolinho de chocolate que estava no meu prato.Ouvi ao meu lado uma risada abafada de Gina.-Ginevra...-murmurei a censurando.

Ela me olhou brava.

-Mishone voche vaish cushmesh ixo?-era Rony que falava enquanto, comia e apontava com o meu bolinho de chocolate.

-O quê?-eu indaguei junto a Harry e Gina, que também, não entenderam nada.Harry riu.

Ele terminou de mastigar e engoliu.E novamente, cravou seus olhos sobre mim... _Como sou boba_, pensei.

-Você vai comer isso?-perguntou.

-Não sei.-respondi abaixando a cabeça.

-Como não?

-Não sabendo, simplesmente.-eu levantei a cabeça.Não queria.

-Você come ou não o bolinho não dá pra dizer que não sabe!-ele exclamou se inclinando.

-Eu digo que não sei!

-Então, me dê ele.-Rony ia pegar meu bolinho então, eu dei um tapa em sua mão.Não queria brigar, mas, ele era... Argh!Idiota!-Por que fez isso?

-O bolinho é meu!Meu!-eu disse me inclinando sem perceber.

-Ai, Merlim...-ouvi Gina dizer.

-Se não vai comer, então, dê pra mim!

-Mas, ele é meu!

-Não desperdice comida.

-Guloso!

-Sou mesmo.

Bufamos ao mesmo tempo.

Gina então, pegou o bolinho e comeu.Ficamos pasmos, a encarando horrorizados como se ela tivesse feito algo horrendo; estávamos descrentes de que ela tinha comido o bolinho.

-Eu vou dar uma passada na biblioteca.-disse Harry de repente, se levantando.Ele estava normal, que seu olhar estava mais afastado e ele parecia muito pensativo.Era complicado carregar o que ele carregava.Um fardo imenso.

Eu e Rony nos olhamos envergonhados.

-Bem...-era Gina.-Eu vou também.-disse quando Harry já havia saído do Salão.E sem esperar que eu pudesse falar algo, ou Rony falar, ela saiu.

Eu encarei Rony, podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

Porém, somos teimosos demais.Eu virei a cara e ele a dele.Ele saiu do salão e eu fiquei lá sozinha.Quer dizer, com alguns professores e alguns alunos.

Mas, mesmo tendo algumas pessoas a minha volta, conversando com entusiasmo eu me sentia mal.

Eu me senti só.

Então, depois, de um tempo em que fiquei parada lá igual uma tonta.Eu resolvi ir pro jardim.Refrescar a cabeça.

Que não estava tão boa.Nem o coração estava bom.Nada estava bom!Tudo estava ruim...

Sentei-me embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago.

-Oh, a sangue-ruim...-escutei aquela voz arrastada de sempre.Saco!_Era tudo o que precisava..._

-Malfoy.-disse o encarando.Ele também estava passando as férias em certeza, era algum plano... Sempre era bom ter alguém espionando, não?

-Sozinha?Hmm... O heróizinho e seu amiguinho pobre e patético a abandonaram?-ele perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

De repente, não sei explicar, meu sangue ferveu...

-Eles não são isso aí que você os chamou.-falei me levantando.

-Fala do herói barato e falso ou do pobre e patético Weasley?-questionou me com um sorriso ainda maior e pior, muito mais maldoso.

-Dos dois.Harry é um herói sim... Bem diferente de você, não é?Sua cobra!-eu o encarei, estava raivosa.

Porém, seu sorriso só aumentou.

-E... Rony...-eu não queria lembrar dele.Não!Mas...-Ele é muito melhor que você.Ele é...-Não que eu não achasse palavras boas para ele.Mas, naquele instante tudo travou.-Ele é...-eu fechei os olhos.-Maravilhoso!-exclamei aos berros.

-É?-ele riu.

Eu não suportei.E lhe dei um soco.

E sai correndo ouvindo seus berros maldosos e irritados.

Fui direto para a torre de Grifinória e entrei no meu quarto... Fiquei lá até chegar à hora da ceia combinada.As dez da noite eu finalmente, desci.Claro, eu passei a tarde inteira sendo massacrada por pensamentos sem sentido.Eu nunca fui ruim com sentimentos.Eu os entendo com facilidade, até.Mas, quando é sobre mim... Complica um pouco.

Aliás, eu queria que tudo fosse diferente.

Quando desci, lá estavam Gina, Harry, Rony, Neville – que também havia ficado, e mais algumas outras pessoas de outros anos.Havia mais algumas pessoas do nosso ano, mas, não estavam reunidos conosco.

-Olá!-disse todos quando cheguei.Eu me sentei ao lado de Gina na poltrona.

-Oi.

-Pensei que teria que subir lá pra cima para te buscar.-falou Gina sorrindo.

-Que nada.-murmurei, enquanto, Bichento pulava do colo de Harry para o meu.

Havia uma mesa de centro a nossa frente, cheia de doces.E uma pequena árvore de natal perto da lareira – a qual estava depois da mesa, enfeitada e sua pequena estrela soltava um guincho de brilho a cada dez minutos.

Mesmo pensando no que eu havia falado sobre Rony a Malfoy à tarde, eu conversei normalmente com todos e com ele também.

Ficamos falando besteira e comendo muito.

E então, faltando dez segundos para o Natal, todos da sala começaram a contar...

10

9

8

7

6

Eu não resisti e olhei para Rony.

5

4

3

2

1

_Feliz Natal_!

Todos bradaram ao mesmo tempo, o que eu realmente, achei estranho.Parecia mais o Ano Novo.Então, fomos um a um se abraçando e desejando Feliz Natal.E todos trocaram presentes.

Ganhei de Harry um livro sobre animais e vegetais mágicos bem especificado que quando você tocava no animal e falava o seu nome, o livro dizia em que parte do mundo ele se encontrava.E de Gina eu ganhei uma blusa muito fofa.Neville me deu uma Bubotúbera e um par de luvas de dragão para poder manuseá-las... Mesmo sem saber o que ia fazer com ela, agradeci.

E de Rony eu ganhei bem... Nada.

E do Senhor e Senhora Weasley uma camisa de manga comprida de tricô.E meus pais me mandaram um livro de tricô para eu aprender mais e mais sobre como fazer gorros para os elfos.Eu havia comentado algo sobre isso.

Depois de ficarmos conversando até umas três da manhã pouco a pouco as pessoas foram indo para seus quartos, primeiro Neville, depois, Gina, enfim, Harry.E foi então, que ficamos a sós.

Eu e ele.

-Vou dormir.-falei me levantando.E ele fez o mesmo, ele se levantou.

Não que eu estivesse chateada por não ter recebido nada.Mas, quando ele havia me dado Feliz Natal, foi sem vontade, como se ele não quisesse me desejar um feliz algo.

Eu estava quase subindo as escadas quando...

-H-Hermione.-o escutei me chamar.

Eu me virei.

E ele se aproximou.-Eu estava esperando todos irem...-ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a mexer no bolso da jaqueta.E desta tirou uma caixa de madeira.-Eu...-ele murmurou.-É pra você!-exclamou jogando a caixa nas minhas mãos.

Eu olhei intrigada.-O-obrigada.-agradeci sem jeito.A caixa era de madeira escura, bem acabada, com um coração acertado por uma flecha moldado.Eu a abri e então, a surpresa.

Era uma caixinha de música mágica.Quando a abri borboletas saíram e começaram a voar pela sala e uma música doce e suave começou a ser tocada, além, de um brilho misterioso que acompanhava as borboletas que eram de todas as cores possíveis.

-Eu pedi dinheiro emprestado a Fred e Jorge...-ele comentou.-Eu queria que fosse algo realmente especial.-apesar, de não gaguejar podia sentir sua voz trêmula e receosa.-Espero que tenha gostado... Eu queria te agradar e...

Eu o abracei.Foi um ato impulsivo.

Quando enfim, me afastei, estava eu e ele sem jeito.

-Então...-ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

-Então?-eu estava tão feliz que mal conseguia raciocinar.

-É...

-É... Eu amei.-afirmei com sinceridade.-Foi o melhor de todos.

Ele sorriu.E eu o acompanhei.Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, então, ele tocou no meu rosto.Eu ruborizei de vez, era impossível não ruborizar.

Aos poucos seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu.E não posso negar, o meu se aproximando do dele.E seus lábios tocaram os meus.E bem, os meus tocaram os dele.A música da caixinha havia parado e com elas a borboleta.Mesmo assim, em meus ouvidos eu ainda podia ouvi-la tocar.

Demos um toque de lábios e depois, o beijou se aprofundou.

Era algo desejado inconscientemente há tempos.Eu não conseguiria nunca negar.Um anseio que não podia mais se controlar.

Quando nos afastamos, nos abraçamos.

-Eu te amo.-ele murmurou nos meus ouvidos.

-Eu também.-respondi feliz.

-Feliz Natal, Mione.

-Feliz Natal, Rony.

Nos olhamos.Então, a pequena árvore de natal soltou um guincho de brilho, rimos.

Então, escutamos passos... Virei me totalmente assustada, era Gina e Harry.

-Eu pensei que ele nunca ia dizer.-comentou Gina.

-Eu também.Ele estava tão desencorajado depois, da briga de hoje de manhã.-Harry falou.

-Olha a cara dela!-exclamou Gina.

Eu estava perplexa.Eles me enganaram...

Fizeram eu sofrer a tarde inteira.

Dias, horas...

-Vou matá-los!-e sai correndo atrás do três.Então, Gina tropeçou e caiu em cima de Harry.

-Ahh foi mal!-Ginevra berrou se levantando e se recompondo.

Rony então, bem... A corrida virou.Agora os três corriam atrás de mim.E isso ficou uma meia hora.Eu estava tão feliz...

Então, Ronald me abraçou quando me pegou.Gina e Harry deram risadinhas disfarçadas.

-Você é maravilhoso.-repetiu, com uma coragem que nunca pensei ter antes, aquilo que havia dito ao Malfoy.Ronald Weasley era maravilhoso...

Harry se espreguiçou.-Ai, me deu um sono...-disse em direção a escada.

E Gina bocejou.-Vou ver se Papai Noel deixou alguns presentes embaixo da minha cama.

E os dois subiram para seus quartos.

Eu sorri e beijei o Rony.

Bem... E foi assim que eu comecei a namorá-lo.Bom, muito bom.

Amar é bom...  
E antes, que eu me esqueça...

_Feliz Natal!_

**Fim**

Olá!É uma pequena one-fic de Natal.Para comemorar essa data tão boa.Onde tudo parece tão belo...

Quero agradecer a Nayumi - te adoro - por me ajudar com o título.Espero que tenham gostado.Beijos.

Um aviso, para aqueles que lêem Espelho sem face, vou voltar a postá-la, eu não desisti dela.-E se você não leu, e estiver curioso, leia.Rsrs

E bem...

_Feliz Natal!_

_Próspero Ano Novo!_

Para todos vocês.

Obrigada.

Beijos

Dani


End file.
